


You Took These Two Left Feet and Waltzed Away With My Heart

by purplepen76



Series: I Built the Pyramids for You, Babe [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepen76/pseuds/purplepen76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there were to be anyone else that Stiles would want as his father's true love besides his own later mother it would be Melissa McCall. He could not be more proud to watch his official step-brother walk their beautiful mom down the isle as he watched on besides their beaming dad. The only thing that made it better was that they are able to share this special moment with his pups on the land that Derek had chosen to build their future home on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Took These Two Left Feet and Waltzed Away With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much fluff in this guys it's actually a bit ridiculous. That being said I hope you like it! The title is from the song I Don't Dance by Lee Brice

If there were to be anyone else that Stiles would want as his father's true love besides his own late mother it would be Melissa McCall. He could not be more proud to watch his official step-brother walk their beautiful mom down the aisle as he watched on besides their beaming dad. The only thing that made it better was that they are able to share this special moment with his pups on the land that Derek had chosen to build their future home on. It had taken far less convincing on their part for Derek to allow them to hold the intimate ceremony on the newly leveled land than it had taken for them to agree to build their new home. It had only taken taken Lydia's smart comments about how the inherently good energy that would go into the ceremony would only act as a benefit to enrich the land with the intent of goodness and family that Derek had agreed to allow them to have the wedding there. Lydia was smart, but even more scarily so when she had her mind made up on something and Stiles was forever glad that the girl was on their side.

Lydia had done an amazing job on short notice and an even smaller budget. John and Melissa had agreed to a very small ceremony and the pack had pooled together the money as a gift for them to show just how much the pack supported them. They had set up an isle of lavender fabric lined with vibrant flowers. It was a warm summer day and the sun would be out for the entire ceremony, but they still lined the area with tiki torches that would be lit during the reception. Allison and Lydia were wearing dresses also in lilac to match the decorations and the rest of the boys wore their best suits.

All thoughts of the others were pushed out of his mind with the force of his joy when Scott and Melissa came to stop at the short aisle to face them. Scott shook John's hand with a strength showing a different kind of intent. Stiles knew that his father would always love and respect Melissa, but he couldn't fault his brother for the warning that lay behind his warm brown eyes. When they dropped their clasped hands Scott turned to kiss his mother on the cheek before moving to stand behind her as she stood in front of John.

Melissa had always been beautiful. Even when the stress of her job and the lives that her sons led caused lines to run across her face, Stiles had always known why just the sight of her had brought that very private smile to his father's lips. Of course now, with her hair swept up into an intricate knot that Lydia had helped her with and the way the simple white dress enveloped her body as if it had been made just for her, Stiles had a hard time thinking if had ever seen a more beautiful woman in his life. If the look his father was wearing was any indication he was thinking the same thoughts. Stiles allowed a brief moment to think of his mother and know that she was there with them to bless this moment before letting those thoughts fall away with the others. If he was going to shed any tears today they would be happy ones.

Deaton, the man of many mysteries that he was, had graciously agreed to officiate. He gave no indication that he had become ordained for this moment and Stiles had spent long nights allowing his mind to wander in the way it did best, coming up with any scenario that gave justifiable reason for the veterinarian and druid to also be an ordained minister, but in the moment of what was possibly the happiest of his small family's life he found that he didn't care anymore. With Deaton came magic and it just meant that his parents' marriage would be further blessed and Lydia's assumptions of positive rituals conducted on the land would bring good omens to the pack seemed even more likely.

“We are gathered here today as a pack to witness not just the joining of two souls, but also of two families. In this world there is the magic of herbs and ancient rites and then there is the magic of love and family which binds us and anchors us. Melissa and John’s love does more than serve as the anchor for each other, but it also serves as an anchor for this pack.”

Deaton paused at allow everyone present to soak the words in. The five stood in front of the rest of the pack who sat before them decked out in their best. Chris was also present though not technically part of the pack as well as a few of the deputies and nurses who were smart enough to know something was going on in their town and were discreet enough not to ask questions at any odd phrases or suspicious glowing eyes.

“The bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows.” All eyes fell on John as he was the first to give his vows.

“I know there aren’t enough words to tell just how much you mean to me. From the beginning when you would watch our boys without question whenever I needed the help to the long nights you would sit with me to make sure I was alright in spite of everything falling apart in your life. You have been by my side even when I didn’t realize how much I needed it and now I am so proud to call you my wife and know that I will spend the rest of my life with you. You help raise two amazing boys and help me in more ways than I care to count. I love you, Melissa.”

Stiles wasn’t the least bit ashamed to admit that he was wiping away tears and one look to his official step-brother showed him that Scott wasn’t faring much better. For her part, Melissa still managed to look flawless as her eyes shined with unshed tears.

“John you have been my rock for so long I don’t even know when it all starter. You have seen me and my small family through all of our good and bad times. You have seen me at my lowest and highest and supported me through it all without a single complaint. You did as much to raise our boys as I did and I will never be able to thank you for everything you have done for Scott and I. I cannot wait to start this new chapter together, but I never want to forget the one we just came from. Through all of the good and bad I have never had someone more reliable and I love you more than I know how to say.”

Deaton let the silence settle like a warm blanket over the group before holding his hands out. “Stiles, the rings.”

Stiles produced the delicate bands from their safe spot in his jacket pocket and handed them over to his father who held onto Melissa’s smaller band while he placed his own band in her open palm.

“John and Melissa please exchange these rings as a symbol of your love and devotion from now until the end of your days.” They exchanged the rings and sealed the ceremony with an unprompted kiss much to the small audience’s delight.

“I would ask those gathered to now stand and help me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski-McCall.” There was more in the way of magical rites that Deaton was going to perform, but those would have to wait until only the pack remained.

A loud round of applause filled the air and Melissa and John joined each other to walk down the aisle as Lydia and Allison followed behind to straight the small train on Melissa’s dress. It was a small wedding, but to was exactly what they had wanted and Stiles could not have been happier for his dad and stepmom.

“We will finish the rites with the pack tonight,” Derek said by way of greeting as he stood to shake Deaton’s hand. “Thank you again for doing this for us.”

“It was my pleasure. Go enjoy yourself, we will worry about the preparations for the rest later.”

Stiles took Derek’s arm in his own, stepping beside Scott with a wide grin on his face. “I don’t think I’ve seen my dad this happy in a long time.”

“Same with my mom, our mom I suppose.” Scott laughed and pulled Stiles into a half hug or as much as he could managed with another werewolf hanging on his other arm. “Come on, let’s go join the others.”

The others were already gathered under the large tent that they had rented for the day which housed a modest buffet and a decent sized dance floor. Allison and Ethan had agreed to cater for the event, not because they needed to save on cost, but because it would continue the theme of family and good intent. Stiles had done his best to help where he could, but he had been so wrapped up in the rest of the wedding plans with Scott and Lydia that he hadn’t done more than a few simple dishes. The good smells wafting through the air told him that the menu hadn’t suffered from his lack of help and Stiles was just happy that everything was going exactly as they’d planned. Melissa and his dad more than most deserved something good to happen without the craziness of their jobs or the supernatural and Stiles was just glad that they had agreed to share this moment with the pack.

The first notes of Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts began to play over the speaker system and Stiles and Scott watched on proudly as their parents took to the dance floor with smiles on their faces. It had never really occurred to Stiles just how much Melissa had saved his father and just how much he had done in return to save her. He knew that he had been blessed to find a second mother in Melissa and that Scott was thankful for every day that he had Stiles’ dad as a role model and a man to turn to. Their little family might be small and broken, but they were filled with love and now they had an even bigger family to share that love with. Stiles met his father’s eyes and smiled when the man motioned for him to join them on the dance floor. When he turned to find Derek the man was already by his side with his hand outstretched. To the left Stiles caught a glimpse of Scott taking Isaac's hand as the two took to the dance floor.

After the first song the music picked up in tempo and the food was served. Stiles found himself floating from conversation to conversation with his pack and other guests as he simply allowed all of the good feelings around him to take root in his heart. There was no doubt that the happiness and protective feels that he was having would take root into the ground and serve for the base of what he hoped would be a powerful protection spell.

“What are you thinking?” Derek smiled as Stiles returned to the party from his thoughts.

“I’m just so happy that we were able to pull this off. I can’t think of a better way to christen this land.”

“I was thinking the same thing, too.” Derek smiled at him with the private smile that Stiles had learned to cherish whenever he had the pleasure of seeing it. Things between him and Derek had been going much better since the incident at the Jungle and they were finally starting to explore a real relationship.

“Come on, sappywolf, let’s go dance.”

“What have I told you about nicknames?” Derek sighed, but the smile never left his lips and Stiles knew better than to take him seriously.

“I don’t know, that you love all of the cute nicknames I come up with? Yeah that sounds right to me,” Stiles dragged the wolf with him to dance floor where Lydia and Allison were already dancing to a popular song that Stiles knew he had heard them sing before, but wasn’t familiar with. It had a catchy beat though and it was easy to dance to.

Derek for his part didn’t continue his complaint and he danced with Stiles as if it had been his idea. Before long Scott and Isaac were dancing both together and with Allison in a very non subtle way that the rest of the pack turned a blind eye to. Danny and Ethan had paired up too and Stiles broke away from Derek to move closer to Lydia. She and Aiden were on much better terms than they had been nearly two years ago before they had all gone away for college, but Stiles knew that it was still awkward for the girl that she and her ex-boyfriend were essentially the only single ones in the pack besides Cora who was apparently seeing something that she had yet to let them meet and thus the two were often thrown together unintentionally. Derek wasn’t far behind him though, and Stiles was glad to see that Aiden had remained closer to his brother and Cora was keeping him company.

“How are you holding up?” Stiles whispered in Lydia’s ear when he saw the flash of hurt cross her face.

“I’m happy Stiles. Anything else I might be feeling right now is not a current concern.”

“Lydia, you can be happy for my parents and still be sad for yourself.”

“I’m not sad,” Lydia took a moment as if to think about what her next words would be. “I’m not sure what I am, but I am sure as hell that now is not the time.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek before falling back into Derek’s arms and giving the girl her space. “Next time I ask I don’t want an excuse.”

“Next time you ask I expect it to be at an appropriate time and place and I won’t have to make one up.” Lydia’s words held no sting and her smile told her just how grateful she was the Stiles cared. 

“Fair enough. Now I don’t know about you, but I heard that Danny found a guy who makes some crazy good wolf-proof spiked liquor and I for one could use a drink.”

Stiles made his way to the drink table where the boy in question met them as he was acting as the bartender for the night while Isaac was the dj. “What are you guys having?”

“I’ll have a bacardi and coke,” Stiles ordered as he watched Danny begin the crazy concoction that Lydia always drank. It was something bright and fruity and tasted amazing, but the last time he’d had one Stiles had spent the night spouting bad poetry and he only knew it because of the videos. That night had been a blur and he had no idea how Lydia could drink them and remain as perfect as she always was.

“I’ll have one of the laced beers.” Derek ordered his drink and Stiles refrained from commenting on his boring choice. Derek’s easy nature and consistency was a welcome reprieve from the craziness that was Beacon Hills even if meant that Stiles sometimes wished he’d push out of his own comfort zone every once in awhile.

“Coming up, boss.” Danny made quick work of their drinks and soon Stiles was nursing his well earned drink while watching over the rest of the pack.

“What are you thinking?” Derek asked quietly and Lydia moved away from them to give them a private moment.

Stiles’ couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across his lips even if he’d tried. “I’m just thinking that you did a pretty good job putting together this pack, even if you didn’t know it at the time.”

“We did a pretty good job, Stiles. This wouldn’t be the pack it is without you.” Derek reached out to hook their hands together.

“Maybe, but if you’re going to say that then Scott had a lot to do with it too. I suppose it was a group effort.”

“Sure, whatever you’d like to call it.” Derek shared one of those private smiles with him that Stiles knew he could live off of and he knew that despite everything they had been through things were finally moving in the right direction.

“Come on, I want to dance again.”

The two rejoined their pack as they danced without a care. They still had the magical rite to perform which relied heavily on Stiles and his magic, but the spark no longer felt any nerves as he enjoyed being fully surrounded by those that he loved. The rest of the reception flew by in a blur of dancing, good food, and plenty of laughs. When the guests who were not  part of the pack minus Chris had all gone, Deaton reappeared to complete the ceremony.

“This part doesn’t need to have any speeches or vows unless you want to make one. Mostly the pack needs to just focus on you both and your new union while Stiles and I draw protective runes like tattoos on your skin. You can wash them off in an hour or so, but the marks will always be there to the trained eye of any druid or magic user.”

Melissa and John were standing in the middle of the circle that the pack plus Chris had made at the center of the property. Stiles stood next to them with Deaton standing across from them. He was standing at the Northern axis as he was the caretaker of the pack and also in this situation the representative of the pack. Deaton started to chant under his breath as he began to draw the runes in Melissa’s hands. Stiles started to do the same as he mimicked the same runes on his father. He had practiced the motions to the point where it had come as second nature to him. He had even used some of the runes on the members of the pack, though they had luckily not had a reason to test them out yet.

The magical rite took very little time and before the chill of night could settle into their bones, they were done. The pack mostly parted ways after. Lydia, Allison, and Cora were spending the night at the Argent house, something that in the beginning had seemed weird and possibly even dangerous, but Chris had come to enjoy having the empty home filled with life and laughter. Scott was going to spend the night with Isaac which meant that they would be at the apartment. Ethan and Aiden also lived there which meant that Danny would be spending the night. Derek and Stiles would be meeting up with them later, but the two had agreed to spend some time alone on the land after everyone left. Deaton had already disappeared to wherever it was that he went when he wasn’t actively helping the pack and Melissa and John would be enjoying the night in ways that their sons preferred not to think about in the house Stiles grew up in, which is where they had ultimately decided to live together in. The old McCall house had been put on the market in the spring and while they hadn’t quite found a buyer yet they had already started to make the house their home together.

“Thank you again for allowing us to use this space.” Stiles smiled as he settled into Derek’s arms. They were laying out under the stars on a blanket that the werewolf had procured, though Stiles hadn’t the slightest idea where from.

“It was a good idea, especially when Lydia proposed it so thoroughly.” Stiles side-eyed the man to make sure he was joking, you never know with Lydia, but he was smiling and he relaxed further into the arms that nestled around him.

“When do you think construction will start? Not that I’m in any rush, but I’m really excited and-“

“You don’t have to ramble Stiles,” Derek laughed and the feel of the bass through the man’s chest shook off any lingering anxiety the boy felt. “I know what you mean, I’m excited to. I think we can start drawing up blueprints this summer, I’m sure everyone in the pack would like to give their input.”

“Lydia,” Stiles nodded in agreement. “That sounds perfect.”

Instead of answering, Derek pressed a kiss to the top of his head and pulled him closer. It had only been three months since the Jungle fiasco and sometimes Stiles wondered if they were taking their relationship too far too fast. They were lying in the middle of a field that was about to become the foundation for a giant home that housed their pack and instead of terrified all Stiles could feel was complete contentment. Was that crazy?

“Thank you for pushing me to do all of this. I mean it when I said this pack, what I have would be nothing without you.” They hadn’t quite said the ‘l’ word yet, but Stiles felt then like Derek was telling him that he loved him with more words or meaning than he could have hoped for.

“Thank you for letting me.” Stiles looked up into Derek’s eyes, they were a dark shade of green, though Stiles was convinced it was mostly the strange glint of the moonlight, before they closed and their lips met.

It might not have started the way he’d expected, but Stiles knew that his life was finally falling into place and could not be happier with how it had all turned out and if the soft moan Derek let out was to go by he felt exactly the same.

It might have taken them longer to get back to the apartment, but none of their pups mentioned a thing and Stiles went to bed feeling happier than he could ever remember being.

**Author's Note:**

> The next story in the series is going to be really, really angsty, don't say I didn't warn you, so just consider this piece a bit of a present precluding the absolute tragedy that is the next one. Really you are going to want a tissue box.


End file.
